Best Birthday Ever
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: For Ari. Tony doesn't really make a big deal of his birthday anymore... but that doesn't mean that his family can't.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

_Written for Ari. Happy Birthday, Babe. _

**Word Count** \- 946

* * *

**Best. Birthday. Ever.**

* * *

Tony woke up slowly, burying his face against Bucky's warm chest. The soldier's arm tightened automatically around his back, holding him close and for a few moments, they lay still, each waking up more thoroughly.

"Morning, Sweetheart," Bucky said eventually, breaking the silence. "Happy Birthday."

Tony groaned but press a kiss to Bucky's chest. "Can we not mention the fact that I'm getting old?"

Bucky snorted and rolled them over, so he was laying above Tony, cradled by his hips with his elbows on either side of Tony's head. "I happen to like celebrating the day you were born, since it means you're here with me."

"Sap," Tony complained, but he could feel his cheeks heating up as he blushed.

Bucky was always so sincere when he said things like that, and even after so many years together, Tony didn't really know how to deal with it.

"Come on," Bucky said, sitting up so he was on his knees, taking the blanket with him. "Stevie wanted to make you breakfast before you go into the office. He's making those waffles you like so much."

Hating the fact that he had to get out of bed on principal, Tony grumbled as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Despite his ageing, Extremis kept him looking, and feeling, young, so most of his grumbling was for the sake of it.

He could only imagine how he would feel if he hadn't been forced to _upgrade _himself. Although, admittedly, without the Extremis, he didn't imagine he would have even lived this long. Being thrown around in a tin can wasn't exactly a premium health retreat.

"You're gorgeous," Bucky murmured in his ear, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Tony, his chin on Tony's shoulders. "You'll always be gorgeous."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Casanova. Shower with me."

…

Tony spent most of the day playing in R&D, schooling his minions and generally having fun. He took a break at lunch to eat with Pepper, Rhodey and Happy, and for just a couple of hours it was like old times.

Tony missed it sometimes, though he wouldn't give up the life he had now for the world.

He was almost ready to leave for the night when Bucky arrived. He looked stunning in a fitted, navy suit, and his eyes twinkled when Tony took a moment to just admire him.

"Like what you see?"

"Always," Tony confirmed, stepping closer to press a lingering kiss to Bucky's cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take you for dinner, since you didn't want a party."

Tony arched an eyebrow. "There's a party at whatever restaurant we're going too, isn't there?"

Bucky snorted. "Don't ruin it. Peter worked hard on this."

"Oh, that was sneaky, Barnes," Tony muttered, shaking his head.

No matter that Peter was well and truly an adult now, he was still Tony's weakness, and the whole team knew and abused that as often as possible.

"AJ will be there," Bucky cajoled, and Tony's lips tilted up despite him.

"You're all cancelled," he said, rolling his eyes. "Using my weaknesses against me like this on my own birthday. It's rude, Snowflake. So rude."

"Uh huh. It is, we're all terrible people for wanting to celebrate having you in our lives, you're right," Bucky agreed, nodding his head solemnly.

"Hush," Tony muttered, but he was smiling when Bucky kissed him again.

…

"Gramps!"

Tony's smile was instant and wide, and he bent slightly to scoop the excitable toddler up into his arms. Peter was watching on with a big smile, his arm around MJ.

"You're getting big, kiddo," Tony said, perching AJ on his hip. "I won't be able to lift you up without the suit, soon!"

"Happy Birthday, Gramps," Anthony Jr said, pressing his face against Tony's shoulder. "I gots you a present! It's on the table over there!"

"I'm sure yours will be my favourite," Tony assured him, as he stepped into the crowd of the people he loved, accepting half hugs and cheek kisses. Bucky was just behind him, and eventually, Tony reached Peter.

"I hear you're to blame for all of this?" Tony said, as he kissed his (almost) son's cheek. Peter blushed and opened his mouth, probably to try and defend himself, when Tony added, "Thank you."

Peter nodded and grinned. "Nothing less than you deserve, Dad."

God, that never got old.

…

It was the best birthday Tony had ever had. All of his favourite people, good food, good wine. Anthony hadn't left his night the whole night, eventually falling asleep with his head on Tony's shoulder, secured by Tony's arms around his little body.

The night was winding down, and most people had gone already, leaving only the team behind.

"We've got one more present for you," Peter said, sitting down at the table where Tony and Bucky were talking quietly. "One that we didn't want everyone to know about just yet."

Tony's eyebrows arched as Peter passed over a wrapped box.

With one hand, and Bucky's help, he got the paper off and then stared at what the box was holding. He looked up at Peter and MJ and grinned widely.

"Really?"

Peter nodded. "We just found out last week."

"I'm so happy for you," Tony said. "And so proud of you, Peter."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

…

The next morning, Bucky made Tony coffee in his new cup. As he drank, he marvelled at the grainy photo of the baby scan that announced that in seven or so months, Tony was going to be a grandpa for the second time.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
